


The Fact That We Can Sit Right Here

by pirate_cat



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Flirting, High School, M/M, Middle School, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: Towards the end of their senior year, TJ finally confesses to Cyrus that he has been flirting with him since middle school.





	The Fact That We Can Sit Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Combination of the Tyrus Week prompt:  
> “We were arguing over what to have for dinner when an old friend of ours from middle school spotted us and said, “Oh! It’s so nice that you two finally got together!”  
> as well as an anon prompt from tumblr:  
> 'Prompt : Cyrus is completely oblivious to basketball captain TJ Kippins blatant flirting .ex (lingering hugs, holding hands, obvious favoritism)'
> 
> Title from Walking in the Wind by One Direction

Cyrus groaned as he sat down on one of the vacant benches throughout the mall. “I can’t, I need a break. The elevator being broken is killing me,” he mumbled.

TJ rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he was chuckling. He looked down at Cyrus, not sitting down yet. “You’re ridiculous. Sometimes I feel like I’m still in seventh grade and not about to go to college when I’m around you.”

Cyrus looked up at TJ, offended. “What? How could you?” Cyrus asked, but of course, his voice cracked at that exact moment. TJ raised an eyebrow. “Cool, cool, point taken,” Cyrus agreed.

“Come on, let’s go eat. I’m starving,” TJ said as he pointed to the exit of the mall. “We’re almost there, you can make it to the car.”

“Just give me a minute,” Cyrus said, still having to catch his breath a little bit. “Wait, I thought we were going to eat something from the food court?”

TJ shrugged one shoulder as he decided to sit down next to Cyrus. It was obvious he was not standing up anytime soon. “Yeah, but I thought we could go to an actual restaurant, you know? You clearly want a break from doing...anything.”

Cyrus sighed and glanced towards the exit to the mall. “I dunno. Where were you thinking of going?”

“Didn’t fully think it through. Burgers?”

Cyrus furrowed his brow and quickly shook his head. “I just had a burger last night, definitely not in the mood for one again. Besides, you still have basketball. Shouldn’t you be eating healthier?”

“I’ve got to eat a lot of protein, burgers have protein,” TJ insisted. “But, fine. If not a burger, what are you in the mood for?”

“I’m not really sure. This is why if we went to the food court, you could get a burger and I could see what else they have there and what tickles my fancy,” Cyrus insisted. 

TJ was about to speak again when a girl stopped in front of them and said, “Oh my god, Cyrus?”

Cyrus tore his eyes away from TJ to look at the person who said his name. “Wait, Iris?” he asked, recognizing the girl immediately.

Iris smiled and gestured to herself. “In the flesh. It’s so good to see you, I haven’t since, like, middle school. I don’t think we ever really broke up,” she said with a small chuckle.

“So sorry about that. I had things to figure out-” Cyrus started, but TJ cut him off.

“Wait, you two dated?” he asked, seconds away from laughter. He’s long known about his friend’s sexuality and thinking about him dating a girl was almost hilarious.

Iris put her hands up in mock surrender. “Don’t worry, TJ. It was a long time ago, Ciris with an I is long over. He’s all yours now, I am absolutely no threat.”

TJ was taken aback by Iris’ statement. “What? What do you mean he’s all mine?” He looked at Cyrus to see if he understood, but he had the same bewildered expression on his face.

“I just mean since you two finally got together, you don’t have to be worried about an ex-girlfriend or anything,” Iris said, not understanding why the two boys in front of her were so confused. A couple seconds went by with no one speaking. Finally, Iris was the one to start the conversation again. “Aren’t you two dating?”

TJ and Cyrus started scoffing and sputtering, talking over each other to try and say they had no idea what Iris was talking about, that they are definitely not dating, and they have no clue where she would get an idea like that.

Iris watched them with narrowed eyes. She wasn’t someone who would “ship” real people, but she genuinely thought that they were together. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume anything, but I remember seeing you around the school and I thought you two liked each other.”

Now, both boys turned a bright red. They did both like each other, but neither of them have ever confessed their feelings. In fact, Cyrus refused to have any hope inside of him that TJ would like him as more than a friend. “What? No! No, that’s ridiculous,” Cyrus insisted.

“Oh, okay,” Iris said. “Um, anyway, nice seeing you. I should get going, but we should hang out.” With that, Iris walked away, still stuck in utter confusion.

“Man, that’s so crazy,” TJ said, crossing his arms. TJ had always been so obvious with his flirting in middle school, but he figured Cyrus was trying to ignore it since he never mentioned it. “Actually…”

>>>>>

Cyrus had just told Buffy about his crush on Jonah, or lack thereof. He didn’t exactly know where it went, or why, but just that it was gone. Who knows, he’s heard Bowie mention the universe, maybe the universe has something or some _one_ for Cyrus.

He didn’t think too much of it. Jonah is straight, he clearly has no chance.

Until.

The way TJ’s hand lingered on him after pulling away from a bro hug, Cyrus could feel his heart beating so fast in his chest. He watched TJ walk away, but he turned around to give him one last smile before he completely left. “I need to keep this to myself,” Cyrus muttered under his breath.

What would be the point of telling anyone? On acting on it? TJ is a jock, there’s no way he’s into men! 

>>>>>

Cyrus went to the basketball court, TJ having texted him to meet him there. As soon as he saw him, his whole face lit up. “Cyrus!” he exclaimed, waving him over.

“Yo, what’s up?” Cyrus asked, TJ pulling him in for a quick hug.

“Just finished up a game with my friends. Thought we could hang out,” TJ said with a small shrug. 

“I’d love to! What’d you have in mind?” 

TJ shrugged. “I dunno. Just being around you is enough for me.”

There goes Cyrus’ heart again. He could feel his blood rising to his cheeks, but he definitely did not want TJ to notice. What on earth is TJ thinking saying that kind of thing to him? Sure, he doesn’t know he likes him, he doesn’t even know he’s gay, but he could not act like he likes Cyrus! “Oh, you’re just saying that,” Cyrus stammered out.

“Nah, I mean it. You’re cool,” TJ said with a beaming smile.

Cyrus smiled back before he sighed. “I actually have to clean my room at home. I’ve accumulated a lot of stuff over the years,” he said. 

The change of topic made TJ’s smile fade a little bit, but not too much. “Maybe not the most fun plans, but I can help.”

“Oh, I wasn’t saying that to make you help me out-” Cyrus did not get a chance to finish his sentence because TJ was cutting him off and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He pulled him in close so their shoulders were touching. Cyrus noticed that TJ really liked to be close to people. He figured he could enjoy it for now.

“I want to help, Cyrus,” TJ said, walking towards the exit of the park. “Plus, I’d love to see what kind of things you’ve got in there.”

“There’s nothing that interesting, I can assure you. For that, I’d have to be interesting,” Cyrus chuckled.

TJ looked at Cyrus with an exaggerated pout. “I think you’re plenty interesting. Don’t put yourself down.”

>>>>>

Cyrus passed TJ a box from his closet, TJ’s hand stroking against Cyrus’ when he took it. “What is this, the fifth box? Tell me again why you’ve kept all of your schoolwork throughout the years?” TJ asked, setting it down on his desk. 

“You never know when it could come in handy!” Cyrus exclaimed in his defense. 

“I doubt a piece of paper you drew a rainbow on would be helpful in the future,” TJ chuckled, picking up the drawing he described and looked at it fondly.

“Hey, actually, that could have a very deep meaning,” Cyrus chuckled, turning back into his closet before he realized that the funny meaning he was coming up with in his head would mean having to come out to TJ.

“And what would that be?” TJ asked with a smirk.

“Oh, nothing. It doesn’t, it just...could,” Cyrus muttered as he shrugged, still keeping his back to TJ.

“So that means you don’t need to keep it,” TJ said, placing the piece of paper back in the box before moving it further into the room and sitting down next to it.

Cyrus took a deep breath and finally turned to TJ. He knew he should tell him that he’s gay. TJ is one of his best friends, it isn’t fair that he should be kept in the dark. “Hey, uh, TJ?”

TJ was looking through some of the other boxes, but lifted his head with a smile as he looked up at Cyrus. “Yeah?”

“There’s something I should tell you.”

“Is it that you don’t want to get rid of this stuff? It’s not my place to say, but I definitely think your mom wants-”

“I’m gay,” Cyrus said, knowing that he cut TJ off. He figured if he let TJ talk too much, Cyrus would chicken out and never tell him.

TJ’s smile widened, if that was even possible. He always seemed to have the biggest smile when he looked at Cyrus. “That’s awesome!” he exclaimed, standing up so he could walk over to Cyrus. 

Cyrus let out a big sigh of relief. He definitely did not expect his confession to be met with such an ecstatic attitude from TJ. “I had no idea you’re such a big ally. I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Because I like sports? Come on, don’t give into stereotypes,” TJ chuckled, placing his hand on Cyrus’ upper arm, between his shoulder and elbow. The touch felt so soft, so delicate, but it was so sweet. Cyrus felt himself blushing again, desperately wishing he could control it.

“I was unaware there were stereotypes for allies,” Cyrus chuckled, his eyes glancing down at TJ’s hand before looking back up at him. His expression was now one of confusion.

“What? No, I’m not an ally, Cyrus.” Now Cyrus looked confused as his brain started to calculate the most absurd reasons. Was TJ homophobic and looking for an out on his friendship with Cyrus and this was the best reason? TJ could tell how Cyrus was feeling, so he broke the short silence between him. “I’m gay too,” he said.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Cyrus said, though he was not very amused. 

“I’m serious! I’m gay, Cyrus. I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time, and I figured you’d take it well, but I was so nervous. There’s this guy I have a crush on too…” TJ murmured, his hand trailing down Cyrus’ arm to grab his hand. 

Everything flew completely over Cyrus’ head. Looking back, he can use the excuse that he was still just so caught off guard by TJ’s confession of his sexuality that he never assumed this could have been flirting. Every other time, he still had no excuse. Instead, Cyrus felt his heart break, but he gave TJ a smile, one that was slightly strained. “That’s so great, TJ. He’d be insane to not have a crush on you too.”

>>>>>

TJ did not know how Cyrus did not know that he was his crush. He took every opportunity he could to flirt with him. He placed his tray down next to Cyrus’ on the table in the cafeteria and smiled as he looked at him. “How is the cutest boy in the world today?”

Cyrus shrugged his shoulders as he glanced around the table. “I dunno, who is it? Jonah?”

TJ rolled his eyes and shook his head. “No, silly. I meant you.”

“Are you sure about that?” Cyrus asked, genuinely quizzical.

“Yes, I’m sure. How are you?”

Then, there was that one time in gym class. Cyrus came back to regular gym, due to TJ’s persuasion.  
“I can promise you, you will never be picked last on a team!” TJ said, looking at Cyrus with puppy-dog eyes. 

Cyrus’ heart just melted at the sight. “Oh, alright. Fine.” He still was not fully convinced, but if it would make TJ happy. From Cyrus’ point of view, he did notice the slight increase of touchiness, but he figured that it was because they both shared something so personal and now they were closer. In addition to that, they both knew they were gay, so Cyrus figured it was some kind of protection.

TJ smiled and locked their arms together. “Yay!”

It was time to play basketball in gym class, which TJ was thrilled about. Cyrus was much less so. He had believed TJ would not wait until the very end to pick him like he promised, but he still thought he would be standing there an awkward amount of time.

However, TJ was picked a captain, of course, and the coaches let him pick first. Cyrus looked at his nails to start passing the time, but that was cut very short when TJ said, “Cyrus Goodman.”

Cyrus looked up and around them to see that no one else had been picked. TJ was looking at him directly in the eyes, but Cyrus still had to point to himself to make sure TJ did, in fact, call his name. “Me?”

“Duh,” TJ said, stepping up to Cyrus and pulling him, gently, up to stand with him before the rest of the class. TJ pulled him in close which was definitely unnecessary, but Cyrus really wasn’t one to complain.

During the game, TJ kept passing to Cyrus, kept encouraging him, and he was never mad when Cyrus did not make the baskets (which was most of the time). However, with some stroke of luck, Cyrus managed to make a basket. TJ cheered for him and pulled him into a tight hug. It lasted a little too long and even as they started to pull apart, TJ’s hands took his sweet time coming back to his own body.

“I can’t believe I made a basket!” Cyrus exclaimed, looking up at TJ fondly.

TJ looked just as fond, but he really didn’t look that surprised. “I can. You can do anything you set your mind to, Cyrus.” He truly meant it, and Cyrus could tell by the tone of his voice. Once again, Cyrus’ heartbeat was going crazy in his chest. He knew he had it bad for TJ, but there was nothing he could do about it.

As they walked out of school later that day, their hands brushed against each other. This became the norm day after day, neither of them taking the next step to actually just hold their hands. 

TJ is the boy who finally did, he grabbed Cyrus’ hand in the middle of the winter. He had planned it for then so he could use the excuse of the weather if Cyrus did not like it. Unfortunately, Cyrus didn’t comment on it _at all._ TJ was a little upset about it, but he just came to the conclusion that after all this flirting, Cyrus just did not like him back. There was no way he could be so oblivious.

TJ was upset, sure, but he didn’t want to make Cyrus uncomfortable. He tried to stop himself from touching Cyrus like he did, from looking at him like he did, but after a year of doing so, it was a hard habit to break. He never broke it.

One day when it was just the two of them, Cyrus had to ask what ever happened to the guy TJ liked. 

TJ sighed and it definitely sounded like he was sad about the situation. “I dunno. He doesn’t like me back.”

Cyrus frowned and furrowed his brow. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that someone could not like TJ Kippen back. He was cute, he has turned into such a sweet and soft person, and he was fun. He supposed the boy could be straight, but what a shame. “Do you know that for sure?”

TJ shrugged. “I’ve been flirting with him for months and he hasn’t done anything about it.”

“Well, he doesn’t know what he’s missing. I would be so happy to date you,” Cyrus said before blushing once again after he realized what he said.

That made TJ perk up. “Really?”

“I mean-!” Cyrus started, trying to come up with an excuse. “If I was that guy, I would be so happy that you liked me,” he said, though that wasn’t much better.

“Yeah…” TJ murmured.

>>>>>

Cyrus sat on the bench, his mouth agape at the fact that TJ has been flirting with him since they confessed their sexualities to each other. “Actually, probably before that,” TJ said with an awkward chuckle. “I was so so obvious, that’s probably what Iris was talking about.”

“Are you serious?! TJ, you should have just come straight out and said so!” Cyrus exclaimed, hitting TJ softly on the shoulder. “I’ve had the biggest crush on you.”

“Then how did you not realize I was flirting with you?” 

“I don’t know! I figured there was no way you could like me back!” Cyrus said in his defense.

TJ laughed and rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous, but fine. Cyrus, will you go on a date with me? I really like you.”

Cyrus smiled wide and took TJ’s hand in his. “Sure. Dinner?”

“Not in the food court, that’s for sure,” TJ said, giving Cyrus’ hand a small squeeze.

“Ugh, not this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, kudos and comments are always appreciated! You can follow me on tumblr at spongeystyles :) I love getting prompts or just talking to people! Thank you for reading!


End file.
